It Could Always Be Worse: ENIAC Chronicles
by Shaun Garin
Summary: Tommy Oliver is a weirdness magnet. Yet another what-if tale of things that could happen to Dr. O as he rides herd on a group of children at camp. Third in a series of What If centered around Dr. Tommy Oliver.
1. ZeroOne

It Could Always Be Worse: ENIAC Chronicles

Or

Electric Digimon Boogaloo

Written by Shaun Garin

All characters owned by their respective people.

* * *

Zero One Plus One

* * *

My name's Dr. Thomas Oliver and I'm recording this live for anyone who wants to hear it. You may have seen my other file, my History of the Power Rangers, but here I'm going to relegate a tale that really should sound like it belongs in a kids series.

It all started in 1999, when I was working at a camp in Tokyo for children…

* * *

"Eight."

"Yes sir and one of them's an adult."

"Impossible. No adult can get through the barriers in the digital world."

"That's what I said! Or at least I think I said."

"Find them, and dispose of them."

* * *

"DOOMMMMMEEEDDD!" screamed Jyou Kido as he ran around, holding his head. "We're so doooooommmmmmed!"

"Calm down, sit down and stop screaming," said Tommy, rolling his eyes.

"What I don't get is why us?" said Taichi Yagami. "It makes no sense."

"Other worlds never make sense," said Tommy reasonably.

Yamato Ishida looked at the camp counselor, raising an eyebrow. "You sound like you have experience with this sort of thing."

"Once or twice," said Tommy, brushing his long hair back. "We should set up shelter, and find food to scavenge."

"He's right," said Koushiro. "Even with these…"

And the group looked at the tiny little creatures playing together. "These whatever they are," said Sora with a shake of her head.

"Digimon!" chorused the digimon.

* * *

"Everyone okay?" said Tommy as the kids gathered in front of a cliff. "Stay here, I'll take care of this."

"It's a giant bug monster, there is no way you can deal with that!" exclaimed Jyou in a panic.

The Kuwagamon stormed out of the underbrush and snapped its pincers. "Be careful!" yelled Takeru as Tommy strode up to it.

"Hey, ugly! Sei-kyah!"

And he kicked it, making it reel backwards.

"THAT WAS YOUR PLAN?" screamed Taichi in horror.

"No, just getting a little room. It's Morphin Time!" Tommy twisted his wrists and devices appeared on the ends as he slammed them together. In a burst of light Tommy was clad in red as he drew his sword. "Zeo Ranger Five Red! Zeo Power Sword!"

"Did our camp councilor from overseas just transform into a costumed warrior?" said Mimi. The others nodded. "Good, I'm not hallucinating then."

"KICK IT'S BUTT SENSEI!" yelled Taichi as the little green and white thing bounced forward eagerly in order to do combat too.

* * *

Before you ask, the whole fight ended with them falling over a cliff.

* * *

"You really keep a swiss army knife with you wherever you go?" asked Taichi as Tommy showed them how to build a fire.

"With my lifestyle, it's almost a requirement," said Tommy, blowing on the cinders which flickered to life. "There we go."

"Wow, with no matches or flint or anything, just friction!" said Taichi, impressed. The other kids were drying off and many of them looked fairly cold. The girls and little kid Takeru were sharing his jacket.

"So sensei, what was with the whole, yelling and swinging a sword?" asked Yamato. "You're a superhero."

"Yeah, I was. Retired last year actually," said Tommy as he fed more underbrush to the flame. "Ever hear of the Power Rangers?"

The expressions he got were between nods to confused looks. "The Power Rangers are an elite fighting force, sworn to defend the world from harm and evil. Just recently, in 98, the team known as the Space Rangers defeated the greatest threat to the world."

"I remember some of that," said Koushiro. "It was all over the internet and the news. Angel Grove and many other places were attacked. The fighting didn't get a chance to reach Odaiba though."

"Yeah. I wasn't available for that battle either. But in any case, the Space Rangers defeated Astronema, and stopped the UAE for good. And recently, NASADA launched a project called Operation Terra Venture."

"One of our friends was chosen for that," said Takeru. "Oniisan's and mine."

"Yeah his whole family packed up and left with the shuttle a few months ago." Said Yamato, nodding.

"So you're a retired superhero. And you came to be a camp councilor in Japan?" said Jyou, confused.

"Part of my new education line requires me to do overseas work, so I chose this to help my references later." Tommy clucked his tongue. "Never thought this would happen."

* * *

"You look like you've seen a giant T-Rex before," said Taichi as Agumon devolved from Greymon.

"Eh, I've seen bigger."

Agumon tried not to be too put out like that.

* * *

"Wolf! Wow, I wonder how Billy's doing," remarked Tommy as Yamato leaped off Garurumon's back.

"A friend, sensei?" asked Takeru.

"Got it in one."

* * *

"A firebird now. Now that takes me back," said Tommy as Sora landed after defeating their new opponent.

"Let me guess, you saw one too?" asked Sora.

"Oh yeah, my first girlfriend called on its powers." Sora tried not to blush at that.

* * *

"Giant Hercules beetle…" mused Tommy, spinning through his memory and finding nothing. "Nope, got nothing."

"Finally, I was beginning to think you were all knowing sensei!"

"That's one fall out of seven," laughed Sora.

"Hey now…"

* * *

"I'm tempted to make a cactus juice joke now," remarked Tommy. "No plants but the overall design reminds me of the Zeo Zords."

"Well can't win em all." Said Taichi.

* * *

"You see, this is why I don't undress for sleep," said Tommy as he and Jyou were cast to sea in the ensuring madness.

* * *

"…"

"What is it sensei?" asked Jyou as they rode on Ikkakumon.

"I want to make a bucket joke…"

* * *

"Dun dun dun, Final Battle!" exclaimed Tommy as he and Jyou got off Ikkakumon just in time.

"FIST OF FATE!"

"Or not." Said Tommy as the pair started to flake away.

"He's reverting to an egg!" chirped V-mon.

"Oh is that what they're doing?" A beat. "I was wondering why they weren't growing 30 stories tall."

* * *

"This, right here? Worst plan ever." Said Tommy as the raft was built.

"Aw c'mon sensei, we're together now! What could possibly go wrong!"

* * *

"Taichi, never say that phrase again." Said Tommy when they were swallowed up by Whalemon.

"What, what could possibly go wrong? What could possibly go wrong!"

* * *

"Taichi, just stop, don't say a word."

Taichi clammed up. "I wasn't going to say it again."

"Good. Cause sensei's taught me how to kick." Said Sora and she demonstrated with a kick that decapitated a training dummy.

"Scared of you."

* * *

"V-mon Evolve!" In a burst of light, he grew up into a white furred… Leomon? No, it was more of a tiger… and with… falcon wings?

"TigerFalcomon!"

Tommy was pretty sure by now that the Digital World was fucking with him. Or at least that old geezer who told them to ride the Plank of Death across a damn sea to the mainland.

Or maybe both.

He missed Hayley. She could deal with this shit, not him.

* * *

"Poyo, poyo, poyo…"

"It's pretty cute isn't it?" remarked Mimi as she poked Poyomon.

"Poyo!" cheered Takeru's digimon.

"Keep an eye out though. Gennai said this place is pretty bad." Said Jyou, his reflexes sharpened just a tad from all the martial arts training that Tommy impressed on them.

"It's hot, it's the desert for miles, what now?"

* * *

"You're going to make him sick!" exclaimed Sora, trying to pry the food away from Taichi.

"Relax, I'm just giving him enough energy to evolve!"

"Listen to her Taichi, this is a bad idea."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"Skull Greymon Smash Puny Things! Skull Greymon Strongest in Land! RAAARRRRRR!" Quoted Skull Greymon but in incoherent growls.

"Taichi."

"I know, I know. I screwed up."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, V-mon and I have a date with a giant skeleton. It's Morphin Time!"

"Hey, isn't this another crest?"

* * *

"It's a cruise liner. In the middle of a desert." Said Koushiro, staring dully.

"Okay, who's been sneaking the cactus juice?" demanded Tommy.

"AR! AHOY MATEY!" cried the captain.

Tommy resolved to burn the rest of their water.

* * *

"Pirates. PIRATEEEESSSSS!" growled Tommy for the umpteenth time as they marched away from the wrecked cruise liner.

"You have history with pirates?" asked Yamato.

"Space Pirate. Divatox. Tried to marry a volcano."

Taichi looked at Mimi, the last sane person in the group.

She shrugged. "Makes sense to me!"

Scratch that. They were all mad.

Was that giant cactus waving at them? No, he must have drank too much cactus juice.

* * *

"We can't just leave after getting these crests!" exclaimed Sora as Koushiro and Yamato retrieved theirs.

"Sometimes being a hero means you gotta retreat." Said Tommy seriously.

The barrier rumbled.

"Let's go."

* * *

"My crest!" exclaimed Takeru as he located his crest in the wall.

"Great, that means we've got two more to go!" exclaimed Taichi, pumping his hand.

"Two?" echoed Mimi.

"Oh right, one for Sora and one for sensei!" exclaimed Jyou.

"Oh no way," said Tommy, shaking his head. "You heard Gennai, I'm not a Chosen. I'm just your everyday superhero."

"Don't worry, we'll get the crests, kick butt, save the day… nothing can go wrong!" laughed Taichi.

"TAICHI!" roared the entire team.

* * *

"Aren't you going to help him?" asked Koushiro as Taichi trembled in fear at Nanomon's firewall.

"Wait for it, he's going through a life-changing therapy all at once. We Rangers call it "The Decision that Rocked the World"." Whispered Tommy.

"I like Baptism by Fire myself," admitted Koushiro.

"Sounds too biblical. Awakening by Trial and Error?"

"Finding your awesome."

"Stepping boldly where no one has gone before."

"DO YOU MIND?" howled Taichi, storming through the barrier.

* * *

"Sora! And… Sora? Sensei what…?"

"Don't ask, don't tell." Said Tommy as he carried the still comatose clone over his shoulders. "Rule number one of Rangering: no one gets left behind."

"I… see. Where's Taichi?" inquired Yamato.

"Fighting Etemon. And looks like he's winning. Oh wait, no, not really. Gogo dimensional warp." Said Tommy.

"How do you know that's a dimensional warp?" exclaimed Mimi.

"Power Ranger, duh."

* * *

"You do realize splitting up is just going to get us all picked off one by one," said Koushiro.

"I'm going to agree with Kou on this one. We stand a much better chance of survival if we don't." said Jyou, who had gone up a few notches in bravery since Taichi vanished months ago.

"Just wish he was here," said Takeru.

"We don't need him," said Yamato but his heart wasn't in it.

* * *

"Taichi!"

"Takeru!" Taichi was tackled by Takeru. "Where's everyone else?"

"People went off in different directions! I'm worried! Even sensei said he'd be gone an hour and now he's missing!"

Taichi facepalmed. "And they call me irresponsible…"

* * *

"That's two for two," said Jyou as he, Taichi and Takeru met up. "Anyone seen sensei?"

"Nope. You think he's in trouble?" said Taichi.

"Oh c'mon, he's like the Greatest Ranger Ever. He'll be fine. I think."

* * *

"Okay, I'm getting really worried now if we can only find you Yamato," said Taichi finally. "We need to go in different directions, cover more ground."

"What? Are you freaking serious?" exclaimed Yamato. "We just met up!"

"Here." Taichi tossed them a pair of watches. "I wasn't idle when I got back. I called that Hayley woman Tommy talks about, and she fed-exed in a super-fast delivery the old Power Ranger watches. They can work even here. I tried."

"… score one for Taichi," said Jyou, dumbfounded.

* * *

"The band is pink," said Koushiro as he took the watch after blasting Vadermon.

"You want to bitch about it or deal with everyone getting lost again?" replied Yamato.

"Pink it is." And Koushiro put it on.

* * *

"It's a frog," said Jyou.

"A whole mess of them. Didn't sensei say you were a Black Frog? Go talk to them!"

"I don't speak amphibian!"

"Bwa weep grahna weep ninny bong!" exclaimed the leader.

"… okay, sensei's obviously been through here."

* * *

"Vampire." Said Taichi.

"Vampire," said Yamato.

"Vampire," said Koushiro.

"Vampire," deadpanned Jyou.

"Vampire," said Takeru.

"Vampire," stated Mimi.

"Yes it's a vampire," sighed Sora. Really, were all of them masters of deadpan now?

Garudamon decided to try and light him on fire.

* * *

"Okay, we get in, storm the castle, and totally kick this Vamdemon's butt!" exclaimed Taichi.

"And rescue sensei while we're at it," said Koushiro. "Because obviously he's in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, and rescue sensei. Really, you'd think that someone of his skill level wouldn't get caught." Said Jyou, shaking his head.

"Provided he doesn't rescue himself," said Sora.

"Maybe he's just waiting for the opportune moment?" asked Mimi.

"Or maybe he's already taken over while the enemy is away!" exclaimed Takeru.

"C'mon guys we're giving sensei too much credit. No way he could have defeated all of them single-handedly." Said Yamato.

* * *

Vamdemon wasn't expecting his prisoner to get free, or to transform, or to evolve his digimon WITHOUT an apparent source of power. Or summon a giant robot to his side. Or his companions busting in and nearly ruining all of his plans. Or…

He chose the prudent option and fled into the real world. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

"I told you he would rescue himself!" chortled Sora moments before the bridge between worlds took them.

* * *

"Damn," swore Tommy as he looked under the hood. "It broke down on us."

"And there's so many of us already. What can we do?" asked Mimi.

"Why don't we hitchhike?" suggested Takeru.

Hilarity ensured.

* * *

"Back!" exclaimed Taichi as the kids piled out of their ride and Tommy slipped the driver a fifty in American.

"What now?"

"We go and live our lives, till Vamdemon makes his move," said Tommy. "I'm going to check in with Hayley and see if I can't get a friend or three out here."

"More Rangers?" asked Koushiro.

"Something like that. Keep frosty guys." And with that, Tommy headed for the bus station.

* * *

"That's where we stand here," said Tommy, having returned to his apartment and hooking into a special network, one nicknamed Ranger Report by one of the goofballs on the team.

"So a full scale invasion. We've got at least a twenty-four hour window, huh?" said Jason.

"We could just simply take over for the kids," said Zack on his end.

"Can't, they're locked in destiny. I was just along for the ride." A crash in Tommy's house. "V-mon!"

"I was hungry!"

"Sounds like your new pet monster is a handful," said Kim. "What now?"

"Now? We wait. Andros, can you fine tune the new Megaship's sensors for high traces of digital disturbances?" asked Tommy.

"Already working on it." Said Andros from his window and a "finished!" was yelled from Justin Stewart. "Okay, we're done."

"Great. We've got at least twenty-four hours. Better make the most of it."

* * *

"Taichi." Said Tommy from behind a tree. Taichi tried not to jump, he really did.

"Sensei, what's up? Did you get any help?" asked Taichi excitedly.

"Yeah, ten Rangers are already in town, scouring the area. We should get some results soon," said Tommy with a grin. "How's the family?"

"Great, but my sister's being weird. Saying something about a cat." Replied Taichi. "Koromon's at home, so we've got someone looking out for her."

"Good. If what Vamdemon said was true, then the eighth kid should be around here somewhere. I would put money it's your sister." Said Tommy.

"Why do you say that? She's pretty normal, just sick all the time." Said Taichi, confused.

Tommy grinned. "Family makes for really good bait in prophesy, especially when you're part of it."

"Do you ever get tired of being right?" said Taichi with a sigh.

"Not really. Remind me to introduce you to my brother David."

* * *

"Got a reading," said Andros. "A big one. Looks like we're in for the fight people."

"Are all of the Rangers within the contact zone?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah. Should we morph?"

"No, wait for it. We'll see what the kids do."

* * *

"I totally owe you five hundred yen," said Taichi as he was rescued by Tommy and Andros who had come out of nowhere in their famous last-minute saves, Hikari staring wide-eyed at the pair of Power Rangers.

"Power Rangers? No one told me there would be MORE Power Rangers!" Raged Vamdemon, losing his cool.

"Holy Arrow!" The newly evolved Angewomon decided it was time to stick to her guns and literally put an arrow in Vamdemon.

* * *

"Alright Rangers take five," said Tommy as the newly evolved VenomVamdemon stomped around the center and the two Ultimates set to kicking his ass. "We can't summon the zords through the field."

"I really like your pink," said Hikari to Cassie

"Aww, thank you! You're a sweet kid." Said Cassie, all smiles.

"So if you add a calculation here, you can increase your effectiveness by twenty percent," said Justin.

"Fascinating. You really know your stuff," said Koushiro, tapping at his laptop.

"You know if you style your hair pink with stars it'll look really cute. I'm sure you can attract some boys that way," said Kim to Mimi.

"Really? I'll have to try it with my wardrobe later!"

"Toilet Paper and a towel," said TJ to Jyou. "This is what you need ALL THE TIME."

"I see. I knew toilet paper was a need but a towel?"

"It can function in a lot of ways." Said TJ sagely.

"Just remember there's a lot of things you can do, even as a kid," said Carlos. "Just believe in yourself."

"Well my crest is Hope so… okay!" said Takeru.

"Don't worry two much girls, you two are totally different," reassured Kat to the Sora twins.

Taichi and Yamato sweated. "Are… we the only ones actually paying attention to the fight?" said Yamato.

"I think so…" replied Taichi.

* * *

"So now what? Prophecy's been fulfilled," said Andros. "You don't have to go with them."

"You know me, I can't just leave them here, even if I don't have access to higher forms." Said Tommy. "Hold the fort here, okay? Let's go V-mon."

The pair jogged into the center of the pillar of light. "Sensei, you're coming?" asked Jyou, relieved.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. C'mon, let's do this. We've got a world to save."

* * *

Tommy found that even with perfect, achieved by the skin of his teeth, he was getting his ass kicked repeatedly. The four experienced Ultimates were running them ragged and wouldn't let up at all.

"New plan, retreat!" exclaimed Tommy as they leaped into Whamon's mouth again.

* * *

"Dramon Destroyers 1, Dramon 0," quipped Taichi as WarGreymon tore MetalSeadramon, aka Serpentera Lite a new one. "That's one Dark Master down."

"And three more to go," exhaled Yamato. "Still feeling good about our victory sensei?"

"I'll tell you when the world stops spinning," admitted Tommy, having been thrown head over heels in the last attack.

* * *

"Any last words, kid?" Sneered Pinnochimon as he aimed the gun at Takeru.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

WHAM. The ultimate was tackled by an angry mass of snarling metal wolf. And following behind it was a giant zord-like RedStarmon.

* * *

"Sensei, can you stand?" asked Hikari as the assembled digimon proceeded to feed Mugendramon his own missiles.

"Yeah, I can. Ow." Tommy looked at Hikari and blinked. "Did I miss something? You're just OOZING with the Power."

"Oh? What shade?"

"White."

* * *

"And now my little children, and big man, you will become dolls in my collection!" cackled Piedmon. "Now then, here goes…!"

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?" exclaimed Tommy, pointing in the distance looking horrified.

"Where, where?" demanded Piedmon as Tommy shooed the kids away, sneaking away quietly. "Where, I don't see any…"

TWITCH.

"YOU…!"

"Run," said Tommy as their sneaking turned into a full-blown escape.

* * *

Tommy still got dolled. Such is fate.

* * *

"No, this cannot be!" exclaimed Apocalyamon as he was systematically taken apart. "I AM A GOD!"

"We eat Gods for breakfast!" yelled Taichi as the digimon took him to school.

And as Apocalyamon began to dissolve into nothing, Tommy turned to Taichi. "We eat gods for breakfast?"

"Too much?"

"No, no, I liked it."

* * *

"Before the digital world spits you all out, I'd like to say thank you for teaching them all Mr. Oliver," said Gennai as the world began to dissolve around them. "I admit I was responsible for bringing you here, but at the same time, I hadn't predicted the results."

"Not a problem. Just remember to ask before stealing me away next time," said Tommy.

Gennai chuckled. "I'll remember that. You all did very well."

And the world dissolved around them as they began to journey home.

* * *

"Thank you so much for looking after our children Mr. Oliver," gushed Taichi's mother.

"It's the least I could do," said Tommy. "And please, call me Tommy." He turned to Hikari and Taichi who were talking animatedly and Taichi showing off some kicks and punches. "You have good kids. They would make fine Power Rangers."

"We just raised them like we wanted to," said the father.

"You did it well. Now then, I guess it's time for me to go."

"Leaving so soon?" said Taichi as he and the other Chosen stepped forward. "Sensei, without you, I couldn't have become the leader I am today."

"Without you, I wouldn't have become so close to the others, and stayed with Takeru." Said Yamato.

"Without you I wouldn't have appreciated the better things in life… like my sister," said Sora and her clone smiled and hugged her back.

"Without you I wouldn't have grown strong in what I believe in," said Mimi.

"Without you, I'd just be another techno-geek." Said Koushiro with a grin.

"Without you, I wouldn't have found my courage and become as reliable as I would have." Said Jyou.

"Without you I would have been a big crybaby," said Takeru.

"Without you… sensei… Wizarmon would have died. And lives would have been lost." Hikari hugged his knee. "I won't forget you!"

The other chosen smiled and piled into a hug which Tommy returned and when the final chosen pulled back, Taichi pressed a carved wooden item into his hand. "You're not a Chosen, but you are our sensei. And you're one of us."

And in his hand was a crudely made tag, the symbol of a star on it. It was small, but Tommy slipped it around his neck.

Tommy as he held out his hand and the kids piled them atop his. "From this day forth, the Chosen of Odaiba will forever be known as a team of Power Rangers, if not in form but in spirit. May the Power Protect You All."

* * *

2002: Odaiba Junior High

* * *

"Alright class let's settle down," said the middle-aged teacher. "Now then, you have a student teacher from America coming to teach for the school year. After which he will be returning to graduate from his class. Please give him a warm welcome."

"A new teacher, at the beginning of school too," murmured Hikari. She had just been reunited with Takeru of all people.

And then she felt it. The familiar buzz, the smell of ozone. Takeru stiffened in his chair, feeling the same thing. Blue eyes met brown and Daisuke noticed their sudden attentive looks. "What's going on?" he muttered.

"It… can't be…" said Hikari.

The door opened.

Takeru's expression split into a grin. "It IS!"

He was older now, having grown a bit of facial hair. He wore glasses and black with a tan jacket. His hair was cropped short from the long hair they remembered him as.

"Hello everyone, I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver and I'll be your science teacher for this year—WHOA!"

The class were treated to the sight of Hikari and Takeru literally bounding over desks and grabbing him in a hug that tackled him to the floor.

The class broke into a riot.


	2. ZeroTwo Part 1

It was a fairly normal day for fledgling Doctor Tommy Oliver: get up, eat a Western breakfast, depend on Hayley's clothing schedule for finding something to wear, make the trip down to the Junior High School, greet his co-workers, work on the lesson plan at the last minute and then stride in to the never-getting-tired-of-standing-bow!

"Alright, welcome to your first day in the sciences. Who can tell me where it first began?"

And as if on cue, an earthquake hit Japan.

Tommy wondered if those words were cursed.

* * *

"It's been a while since we've been able to chat together," said Tommy as he spoke to Takeru and Hikari, the pair gathered in front of an empty room for privacy. Of course, privacy meant that Daisuke was lurking close behind, jealous of both Takeru's sudden closeness to his Hikari, and the new teacher who they seemed to know and TACKLED on their first day! It wasn't fair! Why were all of these obstacles to his love getting in the way?

"Yeah, it's been a while. Save for that earthquake, nothing much has happened," said Takeru. "Some of us moved out of the old neighborhood, I'm still with my mom and Yamato's with Dad."

"Taichi's still obsessed with football but there's a lot of training going on for camps. He managed to get in touch with some coaches and all," said Hikari. "How's Wizarmon?"

Wizarmon? thought Daisuke. Who was that?

"He's doing great, and loving it in deep space. Andros and him are partners in their adventures, though they've been all over this arm of the galaxy for a while now," said Tommy. "Something to do about the remains of the Machine Empire."

"Are we in for another attack?" asked Takeru.

An attack? Just who were these people anyhow?

"Hopefully not. In any case, Mr. Motomiya!" Daisuke cringed from behind the door. "You realize that eavesdropping isn't a good hobby, right?"

"Oh Daisuke…" groaned Hikari, hanging her head as Daisuke fled the scene.

"What was that about?" asked Takeru, bewildered.

"He… sort of has a crush on me and gets jealous whenever someone else talks to me…" said Hikari. "Puberty, what are you going to do?"

Takeru couldn't argue with that. Hikari WAS cute after all.

* * *

"Dr. Oliver! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Koushiro, meeting the group as they came out of the empty room.

"Koushiro, good to see you, buddy," said Tommy, and the pair shook hands. "I'm teaching here for a year, before moving to Reefside to finish what I need to do."

"Ah, well, I detected an SOS on a digital level, but the signal's coming from here," said Koushiro.

"You mean digital world stuff?" said Takeru, surprised.

"Yes. C'mon, the lab is this way."

* * *

"What the heck is all of this?" demanded Miyako as she held out the egg-shaped D3 at Koushiro and the others. "Sensei, what's going on?"

"Relax, it'll all be explained," said Tommy. "You two go and solve the problem. Call me if you need me."

Hikari and Takeru nodded, knowing all too well that Tommy meant business. And in a flash of light, vanished into the computer screen, much to Miyako's flailing and screaming What the Heck?

* * *

"Tommy!" exclaimed V-mon, tackling him and hugging him around the neck. "God, it's been ages!"

"Nice to see you too V-mon," laughed Tommy.

"So you're his partner," said Daisuke.

"Well we've got another problem," said Hikari as she and Takeru emerged. "Looks like someone's erecting large black towers called Spires, and the digimon are being controlled by Dark Rings. The first digimon we fought was being controlled by them."

"What's worse, they're all talking about someone called a Digimon Kaiser," said Takeru. "What's a Kaiser?"

"A Kaiser is an Emperor, route from the base German royalty lines, such as Graf and Fuhrer. But more ancient than Fuhrer," said Tommy. "Did you get any look at him?"

"Nope," said Takeru, shaking his head. "He obviously was looking at us, though. I could feel someone watching us."

"Glad to see you kept up the martial arts, then," said Tommy with a faint grin. "What else happened?"

"Well the Spires seem to block off all evolution, save for those incurred with these 'Digimentals,'" said Takeru. "Taichi caught a television portal back, but Agumon stayed behind to protect more digimon."

"Do you think this is an outside influence?" asked Hikari. "I mean, if there's now PORTALS to the digital world…"

"Could be. Maybe we should try to get a message to Gennai on Server, and see if he can't do anything about this," said Tommy with a shake of his head.

"Okay, just how much knowledge do you guys HAVE about this other world anyhow?" demanded Miyako while Iori nodded.

"Enough. Look, go home, get some sleep. I'm going to get in touch with a few friends and see if I can't wrangle something up that'll help bypass the evolution block," said Tommy, feeling like it was one of those years coming.

* * *

"There he is," said Taichi as Yamato arrived. "About time you showed up."

"Hey sorry, band practice," said Yamato.

"It's been a long time, the eight of us," said Sora.

"Where's Kotoha?" inquired Takeru.

"Kotoha's back home; she doesn't have a digimon or digivice," said Sora. "But she wants a full update once we get back."

"Eight though? Kotoha's not here and Mimi's in America," said Jyou.

Takeru and Hikari shared a grin. "Didn't you hear? Sensei is back."

The expressions on everyone's faces ranged from shock to glee. "Sensei's back? Really? I thought he would have called ahead!" exclaimed Yamato.

"Well it seems that he's been doing a lot of stuff lately, and he hadn't called in until the day before," said Takeru. "He's Hikari's and my first period science teacher."

"The things that happen along the way," said Sora with a shake of her head. "Does Sensei still do the, y'know…?"

"Not too sure," said Hikari. "He's not wearing red, but black."

"Could be a new power source. What did he say about the Grid again? Colors indicate the amount of power in a person?" inquired Koushiro.

"Seems about right. At the least we shouldn't rely on him as much as we used to. We're adults now, and it should be alright to strike out on our own just a bit," said Sora.

"I agree. Let's get in contact with Mimi again, and let her know Sensei is back. Where's she living anyhow?" said Taichi.

"Turtle Cove," answered Jyou. "We email a lot, but servers are really slow."

* * *

Danny was running late again to his flower shop opening, but at least he was able to make it there on time with the new hired help. The girl he met was a great help, and she knew her flowers.

"Sorry I'm late!" apologized Danny as he ran into the store, doffing his Wild Force jacket for an apron.

"It's alright," said Mimi with a smile, looking up from the store computer. "I was just preparing the till."

Danny nodded, smiling widely. At least she was a good worker, and did her job well. She was allowed email and he was allowed to run off at various points of the day. "That's good."

"So how was last night?" inquired Mimi.

Danny rubbed his head, chuckling. "Two Orgs at once. I think Master Org is getting desperate."

"Mmm," said Mimi, nodding. She had met Danny actually during a battle and surprised them all by defending herself easily against a few of the foot soldiers that the Orgs employed. He offered her a job and she accepted. "I got a call from my friends too. Seems that the portals to the digital world have opened up."

"Are they in need of help?" inquired Danny curiously.

"Not at the moment. And it seems they've gotten new teammates too," added Mimi with a smile. "C'mon let's open the store. We've got customers waiting."

* * *

This was probably one of Daisuke's most inglorious moments in his short tenure as a chosen. It wasn't like say, being a Green Lantern who had approximately five years of service before it was terminated post humorously with death, but it was close.

The laughing kid above him dressed in the silly looking cape, glasses and wild hair was grating on his nerves, and to boot, he had his stuff! Daisuke was protective of his stuff.

"Daisuke!" exclaimed V-mon as he was brought out, similarly chained to the wall. "Wow, great view, huh?"

If Daisuke could facepalm, he would. Where was that backup?

* * *

"Got it working, Hayley?" asked Tommy on his cell phone.

"Just about. I had to route some code and ask a friend about digitization. Sam's a genius at that," answered Hayley. "Alright, I got it. They're not going to work properly for too long, not without a bonding."

"Do what you can. It's jury-rigged right?"

"Biozords are ready and waiting on your command," answered Hayley.

At that moment, Taichi walked in, looking pretty exhausted. "You would not believe how hard it is to get rid of Mr. Fujiyama."

Tommy chuckled. "I'm sure it's hard. Hey Taichi, did you ever play that simulator I sent you?'

"You mean the piloting one? Yeah I did," said Taichi. "Why?"

"What score did you get?"

"About 84 percent."

"That's good enough. C'mon, we're going to give the others some giant robot backup."

As the pair vanished into the computer screen, Taichi's last words were "I get to drive the red one right?"

* * *

In any other world, Miyako and Iori would have gotten their digimon and rescued Daisuke and other weird things would happen. They got their digimon of course, and their Digimentals, but that's where the similarity ended.

It was here that when the controlled Drimogimon stormed into view that a shaking could be heard across the landscape, accompanied by a piercing yell that put the chill of Jurassic Park into people. "What was THAT?" demanded Miyako, already on edge.

"It looks like… backup?" said Iori.

The older Chosen turned around, and Takeru whistled. "Backup indeed."

* * *

The Digimon Kaiser who had been watching from afar scowled. It wasn't fair! When did the other players in HIS game get giant robots?

From the black brachio zord that was being controlled by Tommy, the side opened up as a large red Tyrannosaurus raced into view. "Ken-chan, I think we need to retreat," said Wormmon.

"No way, this is my world! I created it, I can just simply control it!" Dark rings spiraled out and bounced off the thick hide.

"HEY! Kaiser! Leave my friends alone!" shouted Taichi from inside the cockpit, clearly loving this. He was feeling the strain of having to control the biozord with only a tentative connection to the Red part of the grid, but at the same time, he loved this all the same.

"I want one," said Koushiro as the battle of giant robot vs. controlled digimon began.

* * *

"I made certain to let Anton know what we were doing with the biozords," said Tommy as the group materialized back in the real world. "They'll be controllable from your D3's now."

"Sweet," said Taichi, flushed and grinning. "I told you I was a Red!"

Sora rolled her eyes. "If anything Taichi you're more of an Orange." A pause. "Is there an Orange in the grid?"

"Not yet," replied Tommy. "So kids, sorry for stealing your thunder."

"Eh, we froze up," said Miyako, ducking her head.

"We did manage to save Daisuke though," said Iori placatingly. "Speaking of which, who are you, Dr. Oliver?"

"Just a science teacher," replied Tommy cryptically.


End file.
